Megaman Trigger: Battle for the universe
by CILESTIAL WARRIOR
Summary: COMPLETE. Trigger meets X and Zero, and goes on an adventure that will change his life forever, how you ask? read to find out. {note, this is my first fanfic, so please, be mercyfull}. please, please, review. rated for violence and big words, a dangerous
1. offer of a lifetime

Megaman trigger: an untold history and an

Unforeseen future

Written by

Celestial warrior

Note: all characters in this fan fiction are copyrighted by Capcom

Prologue 

Megaman Trigger had ventured to Elysium along with mother unit Yuna and his memory storage container Data. Upon his arrival he was attacked by a flurry of reverbots left over by the ancient inhabitants of Elysium. As he made his way to the central library, Yuna explained how Trigger was cherished by the master who is, as of date deceased. When he arrived he found mother unit Sera who he had battled many years ago on terra lying in wait for a repeat performance of their last battle. Trigger defeated Sera and thus released her from the restraints of Elysium's system, she then realized what Trigger and Yuna were fighting for.

Before Sera died Yuna transferred her into another body in order to save her. After the battle the group was stranded on Elysium for 2 months while Data found a way back to earth to inform Roll about the situation. Roll worked together with Data and Tron a pirate who battled against Trigger on several occasions, but was secretly in love with him to build a shuttle and rescue him and the others. When they returned to terra Yuna began work on new bodies for her and Sera that way she could give Roll's mother whose body Yuna had been occupying ever sense an incident on the forbidden island her body back.

One day she asked Trigger to go on a dig for her so he could find a part she needed, but little did they know that strange events were going to occur that would change the course of history for terra and Elysium forever.

Chapter 1

Offer of a lifetime

Trigger arrived at the ruin Yuna wanted him to search, he stared at the nentrance then spoke into his communicator. " I have a bad feeling about this, are you sure this is the right place Yuna?" asked Trigger " of course! " said Yuna surprised that Trigger would ask such a thing. " If you don't trust me, ask Roll, they're her coordinates not mine, I only know what the ruins look like" " ok" said Trigger still unsure about venturing into the ruins " if you say so".

He took hesitant steps as he approached the main entrance, the door flew open automatically as it does for all ruins and Trigger took the elevator down into the ruins. After a few hours of searching, Trigger finally found the item he was searching for. " That's it!" yelled Yuna ", Yuna be quiet you might alert the reverbots" complained Trigger as he tried to cover up the receiver to his communicator. He continued through the ruins now looking for the exit but soon discovered that he was being followed.

He turned to find three medium sized reverbots right behind him " Yuna" he yelled " why didn't you tell me I was being followed? " he began to run and dodge the reverbots attacks " I tried but you were covering the receiver, remember? " she protested. Trigger dodged a fire stream that came out of one of the reverbots mouths he stopped to examine them for a moment. They were all wolf class reverbots which meant that they were fast but not strong they also had whip tails, flamethrowers and sharp claws and teeth.

They attacked again with their claws this time Trigger rolled out of the way and fired his buster gun his weapon that is built into the left hand of his armor right into the chest of the first reverbot. The wolf exploded and it's peaces scattered across the room, the other two reverbots retreated in fright and trigger breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He continued on his journey to the surface when Yuna interrupted him. " Just to let you know I'm picking up a strange energy signal in you're general area, oh and Roll wants to know if you want some peach cobbler when you come back not that this is the time for that kind of thing ".

Trigger wearily answered " thanks for the update and tell her yeah I'd love some… by the way, what kind of energy signature are we talking anyway? " he asked. Yuna paused for a moment then spoke " well….. I have absolutely no idea " Trigger fell over in dismay " what do you mean you have know idea just what am I supposed to expect, I mean for all I know there could be some kind of………" he stopped for a moment. " What's wrong Trigger? " asked Yuna " I think you're energy signature is following me…. Ill maintain radio silence for now" "ok, keep in touch Trigger ".

He turned around to find that someone was hiding in a dark corner of the room " show yourself " demanded Trigger. The figure stood up and stepped into the light "hello Megaman Trigger " he said. Trigger stepped back and fell to the ground in aw "who… who are you, why do you look… like me? " he asked as he stared with his mouth agape. The man stepped closer " such a curious little boy, it's funny really, I don't remember being that inquisitive" Trigger stood up to face the figure. " what do you mean you don't remember being like me? " he said regaining his composure.

The man walked up to him " c'mon kid you're smart you can figure it out ". Trigger thought for a moment and then he looked at the man and spoke " you….. you're ME! ", he said in shock. The man stepped closer and put his hand on Trigger's shoulder. " I knew you would figure it out " said the older Megaman. Trigger paused for a moment then said "but…but….but…….how is that possible?" he asked, the older Megaman spoke " I'm you from the future and, I've come to make you an offer " he said.

" What kind of offer?" asked Trigger. " I have come to offer you the chance to regain you're memories about Elysium and about the master " he said. Trigger stood in a mixture of confusion, amazement and surprise he thought to himself can I trust him, Can he REALLY show me my past? But he knew in his heart that there was only one way to find out. " let's start with a simple question first, what do they call you in the future?" He asked. The older Megaman looked at him " they call me Megaman X " he said looking Trigger straight in the eye.

Trigger spoke again " well….. I don't know why but I feel I can trust you so…. Ok I accept you're offer, but first I need to go see Roll and the others". " as you wish " X said and he transported them back to the surface. On the way up all Trigger could think of was what awaited him in his past. He arrived on the surface and went back to his ship the flutter. Before entering he turned to X and said " I think you should wait outside, Yuna tends to be a little….. jumpy ".

X got the hint and waited outside. When Trigger arrived Data was there to greet him with open paws. " Kiki kiki Megaman you're ok I was so worried about you " he said. Data is very intelligent and has a very big heart, being that he's Megaman's sidekick he cares about him the most. " It's good to see you too Data… say could you gather everyone in the living room for me? " he asked " sure Megaman no problem kiki " he ran off yelling everyone's name and telling them to go to the living room. Megaman thought for a moment, all of this was happening so fast and all he could think about was how this would change his life, and the lives of his friends forever.


	2. a mothers concerns

Chapter 2

A mothers concerns

Everybody was gathered in the living room waiting for Trigger. He entered with a worried expression on his face " everyone I have an announcement to make " he started "as of tomorrow….. I will be leaving on a…. trip ". The others looked at him in confusion, then Yuna stepped forward " where exactly are you going Trigger? " she asked giving him a suspicious glair. He paused for a second then spoke " I'm going away and that's all you need to know….. the thing is I don't know when I'm coming back ".

Everyone especially Roll gasped in surprise. Roll ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm " just what is that supposed to mean " her eyes started to tear " what am I supposed to do, just sit here and worry until you come back sniff ". She ran out of the room crying, Yuna spoke again " Trigger may I speak to you in the kitchen? " she asked. The others took this as a hint that the meeting was over and went back to their business. " so where are you really going Trigger? " she asked pacing in front of the kitchen door.

" I already told you, I'm going away for a while so stop asking " he said shrewdly as he folded his arms in disgust. Yuna stopped pacing and looked right at him " you don't really expect me, a mother unit, to believe that story do you? How stupid do you think I am? " she asked angered by Trigger's stubbornness. " do you really want me to answer that? " he asked sarcastically. " I'm just worried about you Trigger that's all " she said in a caring voice.

Trigger stopped for a minute then spoke again " alright I'll tell you…. I've been offered a chance to see my forgotten past by my future self " he admitted. Yuna raised her voice " WHAT? YOU MET YOU'RE FUTURE SELF, THAT'S THE CRAZYIST THING I'VE EVER HEARD " she yelled right in Trigger's face. He walked over to the window and opened the blinds " look right out there " he said. She looked out the window to see X standing outside the flutter.

" I cant believe it " she whispered in amazement " how is this even possible? " she asked. " remember that energy signature from the ruins? That was him " he said patting her on the back and pointing to X. Yuna looked back to Trigger " ok so it's true but still how do you know you can trust him? I mean you could be evil in the future ". He glared at her and in that instance she knew he was going to trust him one way or another. " what about Roll? Is she just supposed to sit idly by and wait for you? You do remember that it was you're friends that saved us back on Elysium don't you? ".

Yuna's questions just kept coming until finally Trigger snapped " enough, I see you're point but I don't want to put any of you in danger, that's why I have to go alone ". Yuna put her hand on his shoulder " Trigger you don't have to do anything by you're self, you have friends who care about you and would do anything to help you " she said comforting him. He looked at her " you're right, thanks " " any time, now c'mon lets go tell the others ".

After telling everyone about his true intentions even Roll, Trigger began to prepare for their trip to the past. He introduced them all to X and told him that they would accompany him. Roll, as brilliant as she is, designed some new weapons just in case Trigger needed them. Sera and Yuna trained for combat and tried to remember what incidents they would need to protect Trigger from. Rolls grandfather Barrel, was having a conversation with data in the other room. Yuna had finished the new bodies for her and sera, they transferred into their new bodies and roll finally had her long lost mother back.

With all their loose ends tied up, and with one more goodbye from Roll to her mother, the gang was ready to venture into the past. But little did they know that they were being watched by a person they knew. She followed Trigger to the sight where they were to leave from and followed the group into the past. As Rolls mother looked on, watching her little girl go on an adventure just like she did so many years ago, she whispered to herself " I guess its my turn to say it Roll….. be careful and come back safely…..please ". Thus trigger, X and the others took off for parts unknown.


	3. the creation of Elysium

Chapter 3

The creation of Elysium

After exiting the time warp the gang had landed in the past, 2,000 years in the past to be exact. "ladies and gentlemen" began X "we have landed, please return you're trays to their upright positions". " Ha ha very funny" murmured Trigger "where are we anyway?". Yuna stood up and cleaned herself off "you mean you don't remember, we were just here a few months ago" she said pointing to a sign near a doorway. "this is the Elysium docking bay but…. It's in shambles" said Trigger remembering the docking bay from his trip to Elysium in the present.

"We are in the middle of Elysium's creation" said X looking at the readout on his portable time machine. "So this is about the time when Megaman, Yuna and Sera were created isn't it?" asked Roll "that's correct" answered X " this is about the time that Sera came into existence so….. why don't we pay the old Sera a visit? "he said. X set the coordinates on his machine and they were off. Before they new it they were all in a beige room with 2 beds in it.

"Listen up Trigger" said X "from here on you will assume the roll of you're past self and experience you're past first hand we will be watching from the shadows so don't worry well be here for you, oh! and not to worry this wont alter our past". Then out of nowhere came a voice "what do you mean he has to do this alone" said the voice "wait a minute, I know that voice" said Trigger as he walked to the back of the group "just as I suspected" he said as he pulled a girl from the back of the crowd "Tron Bonne" he yelped. "what are you doing here?" asked Roll in a jealous tone.

"I came to talk to Megaman but I found all of you preparing to leave so I followed you and, well, here I am". Trigger turned to the whole group especially Tron "whatever you came here for, it's going to have to wait Tron" he commanded. "I understand but pleas go as fast as you can, it's really important" she pleaded "I'll see what I can do" he turned to X "ok, I'm…. Ready". X pushed a button and Trigger became a part of the past. He stood there in the room, now alone and heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

He opened the door only to see Sera in her original form accompanied by her servant unit Geetz. "is there some reason that you are in our room Trigger?" asked Sera looking at him in disgust. "uh….. I was tired so I thought I would get some rest, I didn't think you would mind". Sera approached him, stared him right in the eyes, then walked past him. "you were wrong, I do mind, now, get out before I have to punish you, you may be the masters favorite, but you are still lower on the chain of command then a mother unit such as myself ".

Trigger left the room as quickly as possible "no matter how hard I try, I just cant strike him down, perhaps this is the work of the system? Or maybe it's the work of the master". Sera thought to her self. In the shadows where the presents, people from the present who came with Trigger to the past hid, Sera whispered to Yuna "was I really that stubborn and rude back then? " she asked "you weren't as….. spirited as you are today "Yuna replied "what is that supposed to mean?" Sera asked becoming agitated "nothing at all" Yuna sarcastically assured her.

Trigger, meanwhile, was walking down an empty hallway when all of a sudden a girl with long green pigtails and dark skin appeared, accompanied by a tall equally dark skinned boy with green hair. "She scolded you again didn't she?" asked the girl "who are you? \" asked Trigger. "are you feeling ok Trigger?" asked the girl "you act as if you don't know who I am" she continued "Yuna?" said Trigger confused. He had never seen Yuna in her original form and was surprised to see her and her servant unit Gatz.

"Master Trigger" started Gatz "perhaps you should have the master give you a checkup, you seem to be acting a little strange today" he said pointing down a long hallway with a big door at the end "no, I'm fine" said Trigger "well" started Yuna "if you say so, just try to take it easy today ok? " she said as she walked down the hallway opposite of where Gatz was pointing. For the next three months Trigger experienced his past Elysian life. Every day he would try his best to make the master happy, and every day he was scolded by the hateful Sera. He continued this cycle, unaware that a tragedy was going to occur, a tragedy that would deal him more pain then any scolding Sera could ever give him.


	4. the masters dying wish

Chapter 4

The master's dying wish

After many months of construction, and many scoldings from Sera, Elysium and it's master system Edin were finally complete. In the master's bedroom, Trigger sat with the master as he looked at his video screen watching the perfect world he had created. Elysium was a world like no other, a world devoid of sickness, pain, or even death. However the master became skeptical about the world he had created. He began to have second thoughts about life for the Elysian's and so, he decided to conduct an experiment.

He found a planet devoid of life and made it flourish into a wonderful world. On this planet he created life forms called carbons who are referred to today as humans. He left this world with it's imperfections and observed the carbons for a short time. The carbons had flourished, and for a reason unclear to the master, had happier lives then the Elysian's. One day after Sera's usual scolding, Trigger returned to the master's bedroom to find that the master was preparing to leave.

" master, where are you going? ", asked Trigger worried " it is not where I am going " replied the master " but, where we are going young Trigger ". The master took a remote off the table and turned his monitor to the camera that watched terra the planet the master was using for his experiment . " that is where we are going Trigger or at least that is where I would like to go, but I need someone to accompany me, would you mind?" asked the master coupling his hands together as if he were pleading to Trigger.

Trigger thought for a moment " I guess it's ok master and I shall accompany you ". Meanwhile in the shadow the presents were deep in conversation. " Yuna? " said Sera " isn't this about the time when the master…. " she paused. " yes " replied Yuna " it is, and if all goes like it did the last time, then Trigger is about to experience pain that he has only gone through once before ". Tron stood up and spoke " isn't there anything we can do to prevent this from happening? " she asked.

Yuna, Sera and X only stared at her then X spoke " i'm sorry but history must run it's course ". He said in a depressed voice. Back in the past Trigger and the master had just arrived on terra. "shall we visit a town? " asked the master " as you wish master " replied Trigger. The two ventured for an hour or two before they finally reached a town. " can you smell that? " asked the master sniffing the air in the night sky. " it's the smell of the carbons baking their bread and preparing their evening meals, it is like the smell of pure happiness and the taste of a simple meal upon ones taste buds ".

Trigger stood in aw at the master and at the city the carbons had created. The master turned to Trigger with a caring look on his face. " Trigger, there is a favor I would like to ask of you, if that's all right " said the master. " of course " replied Trigger " anything for you master ". " as you know " began the master " I cannot exist for too long outside of Elysium, and so I have one final wish my young Trigger ". Megaman gasped " please don't talk like that master, there is still time for us to return to Elysium, you may yet live".

The master shook his head " no I have already been outside of Elysium's boundaries for too long ". Megamans eye's began to tear " pleas don't cry young one I will die happy among the carbons that I created and love, but please grant me my last request ". Pleaded the master. " of course master…sniff" said trigger about to burst into tears. " for my last wish and my dying command to you my dear Megaman Trigger, I want you to destroy Edin ".

Trigger was shocked " but why master? " he asked. " I realize now " began the master " that building Edin and Elysium was a big mistake, I realize now that people need their imperfections and their hardships because that is what makes them different from each other, that is what makes life worth living, it's not just living, it's how you live that makes you who you are ". The master reached into his garbs and pulled out a small brown box and attached it to the back of Trigger's armor. " what is this? " asked Trigger " it's….. a good luck charm " replied the master " as long as you hold it, none within the bounds of the system can ever harm you ".

The master's hand began to disappear " I see my time has run out " he said looking at his fading hand. " master please don't leave me " pleaded trigger now crying his eye's out. " my dear Trigger " uttered the master " as long as you hold that lucky charm, I will always be with you ". " please don't go master " pleaded Trigger once more. " I'm sorry my dear Trigger but time here is over, please fulfill my dying wish and destroy Edin ". The master faded away into a ball of light and then vanished completely.

Trigger began to cry his heart and soul out, the masters last words still ringing in his ears " please fulfill my dying wish and destroy Edin " " I will master " shouted Trigger to himself " I will fulfill you're last request, in you're name, I will destroy Edin ". Trigger sat on the outskirts of the town crying all night. His friend came out of the shadows to try and cheer him up but to no avail. They went back into hiding and let Trigger be alone.

The next morning, Trigger was ready to confront the system. "in you're name master " he said to himself " I will destroy Edin ".


	5. confrontation with Sera

Chapter 5

Confrontation with sera

Trigger returned to Elysium ready to carry out the master's final wish. However Sera, being a part of the system, was not going to let Trigger have his way so easily. " Geetz" said Sera " yes mistress Sera " responded Geetz " I want you to destroy Megaman Trigger but leave the brown case on his back intact " " why leave the case? " asked Geetz " because " said Sera " it contains the last remaining genetic code belonging to the master". " but if that is the case then I cannot harm Trigger because he has the master's code in him and as you know none within the system can harm the master ".

Sera pondered for a moment " very well then, remove the masters code and then I will handle Trigger myself ". Geetz nodded his head and left the room, meanwhile Trigger was approaching the gates of Elysium when out of nowhere came a flying silver bird with Yuna on it's back. The bird dropped Yuna off then flew into the air in a spiral, then there was a bright flash of light and suddenly Yuna's servant Gatz appeared. " nice trick Gatz " said Trigger " thank you master Trigger but it was no trick that bird you saw was my combat form and it is also the form that allows mistress Yuna and I to travel long distances in a short time ".

Yuna approached Trigger " I know what you're planning to do Trigger and I feel I must warn you that Sera and Geetz are lying in wait for you, they plan to steal the master's genetic code so that Sera can fight you without harming it ". Trigger thought for a moment " here Yuna " he handed her the box " I want you to hang on to the masters code that way if anything should happen to me it will be safe ". Yuna took the box " how do you know I wont just turn around and give it to Sera? " she asked " because I trust you and Gatz " replied Trigger. " we will take good care of it master Trigger " said Gatz " be careful Trigger" said Yuna " don't worry just take care of that code ".

He ran toward the Elysian gates and burst right through them. " SERA " he yelled " she is busy " said Geetz " but I will take the sample for you ". He swooped in to try and take the sample but of course Trigger was one step ahead. " where is it? " asked Geetz perching himself on a nearby building " that's none of you're concern Geetz, now, go get Sera ". The golden bird flew away toward a big building near the back of Elysium. Trigger waited for Sera to arrive on the scene, " where is she? " Trigger asked himself.

A loud rumbling came from the building where Geetz had fled to, Trigger braced himself for what was to come. In a flash of bright light, a large angel-like figure arose from the depths of the building. It had large beige wings, humongous hands, lasers on it's underside, horns on it's head and the face of mother unit Sera. " so this is you're true form eh Sera? " asked Trigger as if he hadn't seen her in this form before which he had during his battle with sera in the present time.

" Megaman Trigger " announced Sera in a voice that could be mistaken for a gym coach yelling into a megaphone " as mother unit and caretaker of Elysium, I hear by judge you're actions as treason against Elysium and hear by sentence you to immediate deactivation by order of the Elysian system Edin ". She stopped for a moment then leaned her head downward " I must admit " she began again " I am jealous of you Trigger, you understood the master in a way I could not, this was because of the fact that you were never part of the system and therefore could have thoughts and feelings outside of the system's boundaries ". She prepared herself for combat " I did not have such a luxury and thus I must carry out the commands of the system " she moved forward to meet Trigger "now Trigger let our long awaited battle begin ".

Sera swung one of her large arms at Trigger, he jumped with all his might and just barely made it over. When he landed he pointed his buster gun at Sera and attacked her with extreme prejudice, he let loose a flurry of his most powerful blasts, they merely bounced off of Sera's thick armor. " do you seriously believe that you're tiny buster shots can hurt ME? " she asked mockingly "don't make me laugh ". Sera cupped her hands together to form a large ball that appeared to be made purely of shadow power power drawn from the darkest reaches of the universe and hurled it straight at him.

Trigger dodged again, but this energy ball did no damage to the surrounding area, instead it slowed the flow of time around the area where it struck. " ca.. cant m… move gravity to s.. strong " Trigger struggled to move but it was no use. " hard to move isn't it Trigger? Ah well I guess this fight wont be s hard as I thought it would be ". Sera picked Trigger up off the ground and squeezed him like a grape, Trigger screamed in agony as he thought to himself " it cant end this way, I must succeed for the masters sake and for the sake of my friends ".

Sera laughed maniacally as she squeezed the life out of Trigger, but much to her surprise, she felt some resistance from him. Trigger , now glowing with a bright light, forced his way out of Sera's clutches " SERA " he shouted " I will not let you win, I will defeat you and the system all in the name of the master I WILL DEFEAT YOU ". He jumped into the air, gathered all his energy into one shot and fired directly at Sera's face. "aaaaahhhhh" she screamed in pain as she fell over crushing the buildings behind her. "bulls eye " said Trigger as he watched Sera plummet to her demise.

He sat on the ground exhausted from his battle and let out a sigh of relief. " very good Trigger " said Sera rising once again " but I am afraid that you're efforts are futile, you are out of physical and mental energy, where as I still have physical energy to spare, I will crush you like the insect that you are and finally put and end to this conflict ". Little did Sera and Trigger know that Yuna and Gatz had been watching the fight from afar. " what shall we do mistress Yuna " asked Gatz watching the fight with a worried gaze " if we don't stop the fight soon we will lose both mistress Sera and master Trigger ".

Yuna thought to herself for a moment " I think I know exactly what to do but it involves resetting Trigger ". Gatz gasped in terror " why must we reset master Trigger? " he asked " because " she started " his energy is spent, if we don't reset him, he will be deleted ". Gatz closed his eyes in displeasure " very well then " he said and pulled 2 crystals from his pockets. Meanwhile, Sera was preparing to crush Trigger when suddenly there was a bright light and the 2 crystals were floating over Sera and Trigger.

"I'm sorry " said Yuna " but to save both of you're lives I must seal you away, and Trigger you will be reset but I will give you this memory storage device so that one day you can regain you're memories I will also leave you this battle armor along with the masters genetic code and Sera I will seal you and Geetz away on an island where you wont cause any more harm……. I'm sorry for both of you ". Yuna waved her hands and the crystals swallowed Trigger and Data and also Sera and Geetz. The crystals then flew into the air and flew off in 2 different directions, one to hopefully see light once more, and the other never to be heard from again.


	6. Trigger's later travels

Chapter 6

Triggers later travels

Several thousand years later, a digger named Barrel Casket Roll's grandfather was digging in a ruin when he happened to stumble upon Triggers crystal. Inside he found Trigger, Data and everything that Yuna had left with him. Barrel took Trigger and Data home and raised Trigger as Roll's brother with Data as their talking pet monkey. From that day forward he was known as Megaman Volnutt Roll named him after a cartoon character she liked.

When Trigger was old enough he became a digger and traveled to all sorts of places digging for buried treasures and hidden mysteries. When the flutter crashed one day they had landed on Kattalox island, a peaceful island who's only problem as of late had been pirates the Bonnes luckily Trigger was able to thwart their efforts and drive them away tron fell in love with Trigger around this time after he saved her from a dog thus he was able to explore the islands ruins.

During his search he happened upon a large concealed ruin known to the islanders as the main gate. Inside was a ruin like no other, it was high tech, more high tech then any other ruin known to man. When Trigger reached the bottom, he found a sort of container and inside was a man, but not just any man. This life form was known as Megaman Juno, he was the islands direct link to Edin and the islands 1st class bureaucratic unit, he was in charge of keeping the population on his island under control this meant that if the island got over crowded then Juno would execute a program that would…. Delete the carbons on the island.

Thanks to Trigger however, Juno was destroyed and the island was saved. 2 years after the Juno incident, Trigger had traveled to the forbidden island to see if it was the location of the mother load a treasure sought after by all diggers and said to be the greatest treasure in the world but he got a big surprise when he got there. In the center of the island was a large crystal and inside the crystal was, Sera. When he unlocked the crystal still having no memories of his past Sera and Geetz used him to find a place for Sera to rest.

Yuna, who had been guarding Sera's resting site, noticed what had happened and began to plan her counter measures. After Sera had sent Trigger on a search for the keys to the Elysian DNA library which she told him where the keys to the mother load she took control of the ship and stole the keys. Geetz attempted to steal the sample from Trigger but was destroyed in combat, Trigger then set out for Elysium with a little help from Yuna to combat Sera once again.

When Trigger fought with Sera she was set free from the system's restraints as Yuna was when she inhabited Roll's mother's body and finally agreed to join them. 2 months later Trigger met X and well…. Here we are. After Trigger finished reliving his past, the others emerged from the shadows. "It's time to go back" said X to Trigger "I know" said Trigger "and X….. thank you for the opportunity" he said preparing for departure "any time Trigger" he said as he pushed the button on his machine that would send them back to the present. Little did Trigger know that his journey and his battle with Edin were far from over.


	7. Tron's dilema

Note from C.W. I would like to take this chance to thank everyone who reviewed my fanfic, especially Knux Rox, who gave me a paragraph long thank you note in the sixth chapter of his mystical ninja fanfic, and complemented my fanfic. These reviews were great confidence boosters for me, and convinced me to continue my fanfic. Once again, thanks everyone.

Now, on with the story.

Chapter 7

Tron's dilemma 

After a horrific ride through the time stream, our group arrives back in the present. "where are we?" asked Roll still dazed from the trip. "we're in front of the flutter in the present, welcome home everyone". Roll's mother Matilda was taking a walk outside when she noticed the light from the time machine, she immediately ran back to the flutter to meet her daughter. "ROLL" she yelled as she ran toward her daughter "it's so good to see you again, it's been a month since you left I was beginning to worry about you".

She took her daughter into her arms and held her in a tight embrace "what do you mean mom, we've been gone for thousands of years" Roll said wondering if her mother was al right. " time passes differently in the shadows of time Roll" exclaimed X "what seemed like thousands of years to us, and was thousands of years to Trigger was only a month in real time". Roll looked confused "then why hasn't Megaman aged?" she asked approaching X " like I said his adventures in the past did not affect the flow of time, it was like a simulation" he responded backing away from roll until she stopped coming at him.

Trigger laughed at the situation then stopped and went up to Tron "Tron?" he asked "didn't you say you came to talk to me about something?". Tron nodded "I did" she said taking his hand "I need you're help Megaman….. my brothers, Teasel and Bomb have been kidnapped, and taken hostage by some weird looking guy on forbidden island". Trigger's eyes widened "what were you doing on forbidden island, it's called FORBIDDEN for a reason you know" he said annoyed with Tron at this point.

"The island isn't forbidden anymore, it has become one of the world's best tourist hot spots". Exclaimed tron "we were there taking a vacation and, exploring the outskirts of the island, when all of a sudden, this tall guy with long yellow hair and a red suit of armor came out of nowhere, snatched up my brothers and told me to give you a message or he would kill my brothers".

"what was the message?" asked Trigger worried for Tron's brothers. "Tell Trigger to come to the island, or ill will kill these two right where they stand" repeated Tron in an attempt to repeat the message exactly as the man said it. " I didn't know who this "Trigger" guy was so I came to ask you for help, now I know that you are Trigger" tron explained. "what made you come to me?" asked Trigger "well" started Tron "you fight very well, and plus you still owe me one for helping to rescue you from Elysium" she reminded him as she gave him a wink.

Trigger pouted for a second then closed his eyes and spoke "I guess you're right, I do owe you one so…. Ok ill help you" he said reluctantly. Tron jumped up with joy "oh thank you Megaman, thank you sooooo much" she said with glee as she gave Trigger a hug. Trigger could only stand there in surprise. Roll, however, didn't approve of Tron's display of affection. "Take you're hands off of him" she said now approaching Trigger and Tron.

"Jealous are we?" asked Tron savoring the moment. Roll took it upon herself to remove Tron from Trigger by force, she went up to Tron and gave her a hard left handed smack to the face. "how do you like them apples?" Roll asked mockingly, Tron rose to her feet again and the two girls engaged in pitched combat. A cloud of dust arose as the two angry women fought, Trigger took the opportunity to slip away silently so as not to alert them.

One hour and a savage beating later, Tron and Roll were lying on the ground, both were exhausted from the battle. Matilda stood in front of Roll waving a finger in disgust and walked into the flutter. Trigger finally emerged from his hiding place and went over to the girls. "if you two are quite finished, maybe we can get going to forbidden island" he said disgusted at the mere sight of the battle ground. The girls shook their heads and boarded the flutter. Once everyone was aboard, the ship rose into the air and they were off, unaware of the dangers that await the on the no longer forbidden island.

Meanwhile, in a lab on the other side of the world.

"so, is he in position to intercept Trigger?" asked a mysterious cloaked figure. "of course he is" responded a partially bold man sitting and a wheel chair. "I still don't understand why he has to fight Trigger first, why can't I just destroy him now?" asked the cloaked figure clenching his fist. "because" began the bold man "if you want to face him at his full power, you must remove the virus from his body first". The cloaked figure merely shrugged "so you want me to wait until Trigger knocks him out, then, remove the virus when no one is around correct?" he asked. "exactly" replied the bold man. The cloaked figure nodded then disappeared mysteriously, the man merely sat there and laughed.

Back at the flutter

Yuna, Sera and Gatz gathered their things and headed for the door of the flutter while they were still in mid air. "where on earth are you going while we are still flying" asked Trigger "we have some…. business to take care of" replied Yuna "we'll meet you at forbidden island" she said opening the door so that Gatz could jump out. Seconds later a large silver bird appeared and Yuna and Sera jumped on it's back "see you soon master Trigger" said Gatz now in his bird form as they flew away. Trigger could only wonder what they were up to, and who awaited him on forbidden island.


	8. showdown on forbbidden island

Chapter 8

Showdown on forbidden island 

The flutter sped across the sky maintaining it's course towards forbidden island. Trigger prepared himself for anything he thought might be waiting for him. He equipped himself with his armor, his mega buster and his machine buster the machine gun-like weapon that Roll had made for him and stood at the entrance to the flutter.

Roll's voice came over the intercom "we have arrived at forbidden island, good luck Megaman" she said in a caring tone of voice. The flutter came to a slow stop on the far end of the island, Trigger jumped out and landed on the island. Tron looked out the door and yelled to him "remember, that freak has my brothers so try not to provoke him OK?" she reminded him. He turned back and gave her the OK signal then, he ran off towards the center of the island.

He journeyed through the islands perimeter dodging reverbots who normally reside on the outskirts of the island. When he reached the center of the island, he heard Rell's voice over his communicator "ca you see anything Megaman?" she asked as she awaited his response. "No I don't" he replied "I guess I'll head back to the flutter". He turned around to head back to the flutter when he heard a voice behind him.

"you've finally arrived Trigger" said the voice from a distance. Trigger turned around to find that someone was standing on a cliff a few feet away. "who are you?" asked Trigger demandingly "the name is Zero" replied the man on the cliff. Zero wore red futuristic armor, had a glowing green beam sword in his right hand and wore a look of utter determination on his face. He had long golden hair and green eyes, and he didn't look like he just wanted to talk.

"What have you done with the Bonnes?" asked Trigger getting ready to fire his buster.

"they're in a safe place, don't worry about them" he replied and jumped off the cliff swinging his sword "you should worry more about you're self" he continued as he landed on the ground nearly striking Trigger.

"so, it's a fight you want?" asked Trigger "in a manner of speaking" replied Zero as he jumped backwards and prepared for combat. Trigger stared him down, examining him as he planned his battle strategy. Zero did the same, but with a smug look on his face as if he knew he was going to win.

Zero jumped into the air and pointed his sword downward, as he descended he shouted "earth shaker" his sword began to glow red and as it struck the ground, rocks flew up into the air and a crevice opened up under Trigger. "See you next fall" said Zero attempting a lame pun as Trigger fell into the crevice.

Later

Trigger awoke in a dark cavern, he rose to his feet and searched the area. He finally came across a cave that led to the surface, when he got there, he found Zero sitting on a rock waiting for him. "well, well, well" he started "look what the mavericks dragged in" mavericks are futuristic versions of reverbots that could appear anywhere at any time.

""Zero" Trigger growled "why didn't you finish me off?" he asked. Zero laughed "because I wanted to have a little more fun before I destroyed you and obtained the master's genetic code". Trigger gasped in surprise "how.. how do you know about the master?" he asked. Zero rose from his rock "how I know and what I know wont matter to you, because you wont be around much longer anyway".

"Dream on, I wouldn't dare lose to a creep like you" exclaimed Trigger preparing his buster. Zero scowled at him in dismay "if that's the case" he started "then cut the chit chat and fight me".

Zero jumped into the air again and yelled "earth shaker" he opened another crevice, but Trigger jumped out of the way just in time. As Zero was pulling his sword out of the ground, Trigger seized the opportunity and fired a buster shot at Zero's back. It was a direct hit, but Zero still managed to stand back up.

"nice shot, but you wont get another one" exclaimed Zero. He took his sword and charged full force at Trigger, he slashed at him and nipped his armor. "He's fast" Trigger thought to himself as he dodged Zero's blade. Trigger spun around and let loose a powerful blast that caught Zero in the head. Zero shook it off and charged again. Trigger fired a round of shots from his machine buster catching Zero a few times in the shoulder.

Zero leapt into the air and slammed his sword down in an attempt to slash Trigger but missed. "What's wrong Zero? Losing you're fighting edge?" mocked Trigger as he punched Zero in the chest. Zero fell to the ground after the punch and passed out.

Trigger fell back and sat on the ground then pulled out his communicator.

"Roll I need a pick up for two right away" he said in an exhausted voice. "two, did you find someone down there?" asked Roll. "I guess you could say that" said Trigger laughing slightly.

Later on the flutter

Trigger explained everything that happened while he was exploring the island. Roll was surprised that Trigger brought Zero back to the ship. "Why on earth did you bring him to the sick bay?" she asked "I don't know, I just felt like I should do it" replied Trigger as he lay back on the couch.

"Did you find my brothers?" asked Tron eagerly. "No" replied Trigger "they must have been moved to a different location". Tron groaned and began to sulk, then a voice came from over the intercom.

"Don't give up so easily everyone" said the voice "I may just know the location of the missing Bonnes". Trigger smiled "welcome back Yuna and Sera oh and you too Gatz"

Gatz's voice came over the intercom "thank you master Tigger, now please hold on tight we are currently on route to a shrine where we believe the Bonnes are being held".

The flutter sped off, hopefully, in the direction of the Bonne brothers.


	9. Rescuing the Bonnes

Note from CW. Ok I am beginning to feel very lonely, nobody has reviewed my fanfiction in a long time and I'm starting to think that no one likes my story. If anyone is reading this please review so I know that I'm not writing to nobody. Once again I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed and I hope that you will review again soon.

Now, on with the story

Chapter 9

Rescuing the Bonnes

Trigger, Roll, Data, Barrel and Tron sat in the living room as they waited to reach the shrine that Gatz had mentioned. "How much longer until we reach the shrine Gatz" asked Trigger impatiently. Gatz's voice came over the intercom "we will arrive in 10 minutes".

"Good" said Trigger turning to Roll "Roll" he called, "do you think you can equip me with my drill arm?" Roll nodded and went to her workshop to fetch the drill arm. Trigger went to the cockpit to talk to Yuna and Sera. "so" he started "what were you guys doing while you were gone?" Yuna turned to him, "we were investigating some Elysian matters" she replied.

"What do you mean Elysian matters?" asked Trigger attempting an interrogation. "It seems that the elder system has reactivated itself" began Yuna "we were attempting to shut it down but it appears that we have lost all control over it". Trigger gasped "what will become of terra if the elder system reaches full activation?" asked Trigger worriedly

"I don't know, I just don't know" replied Yuna.

"Pardon me mistress Yuna" Gatz interrupted "we have arrived at the shrine". Yuna and Trigger looked at each other and nodded "take us down Gatz" commanded Yuna "yes ma'am" replied Gatz. The flutter descended from the clouds and landed on a deserted island.

After a few preparations, everyone except Roll, Tron, Matilda and Barrel, departed from the flutter and made their way to the shrine. Even X decided to join them this time, and Data as well. With everyone they needed in hand, the group set off on their next adventure.

A few minutes later on the flutter

"well, well, well, look what we have here" said a voice out of nowhere "my dear Zero, all tired from you're little battle with Trigger, well let me help you". The cloaked figure from the lab appeared in the med bay and placed his hand on Zero's head. "There, all better, you wont have to worry about that nasty virus anymore, I'll let you run around for a bit before I destroy you, have fun, while it lasts". The figure teleported away leaving only his maniacal laugh behind. Zero opened his eye's a few moments later.

Meanwhile

Trigger and the group approached the large shrine. "The door is locked" said Trigger yanking on the door handle as if he were trying to rip it off it's hinges. "do not worry master Trigger" said Gatz approaching the door "I believe I can open it". With a few adjustments to the door, Gatz opened it and the travelers ventured inside.

Upon entering the group was attacked by strange robots the likes of which Trigger had never seen. "what are those things?" asked Trigger in absolute fear "mavericks" replied X

"what are they doing here, they didn't even exist in this time period, something is definitely wrong here".

The team fought off the mavericks, then prepared to search the shrine.

"listen up everyone" started X who was now acting as the leader of the group "we are now officially dealing with mavericks, they are ruthless killing machines that don't understand common sense, they only know how to follow orders". The others looked at each other in confusion.

"who exactly is giving them their orders?" asked Sera "I don't know for sure" began X "but if I had to guess, I would say…. Sigma". The others looked at each once again "who is… Sigma?" asked Trigger. "sigma is a virus from the future" began X "I'm not sure when he came into creation, but it does not matter, he is ruthless and blood thirsty, he wants nothing more then to destroy all humans and to create a world for his mavericks, he is also the one who created the virus that can turn harmless robots into mavericks".

The others all looked at each other, this time, in horror. "I have destroyed him before" continued X "but Sigma has the ability to transfer his subconscious between bodies that he has built for himself". Trigger walked toward X "then we'll just have to make sure that he wont come back, we'll find a way to stop him after we rescue the Bonnes". X smiled "thanks Trigger".

As everyone prepared to spread out through the ruins, a voice echoed through the main room. "Let me save you the trouble of finding me" the voice called. X new who it was instantly "Sigma" he said sourly "show yourself you coward". Sigma laughed loudly

"as you wish X" he said as he materialized in front of him.

"what are you up to this time you beast?" asked X angrily "just the usual my old friend, cooking up trouble and destroying the world, by the way, do these belong to you?" asked Sigma sarcastically as he threw Teasel and Bomb in front of the group. "yes they do" replied X "and you're going to pay for laying you're grubby little hands on them".

X charged at Sigma full force, thus beginning a titanic battle between good and evil.


	10. The defeat of an enemy, and the loss of ...

Note from CW. Thanks to everyone who posted, I really appreciate it. I hope that my story will keep many people interested for a long time.

Now, on with the story

Chapter 10

the defeat of an enemy, and the loss of an ally 

X charged up his mega buster and prepared to fire at Sigma, but Sigma was to fast and dodged the shot. "Blast" yelped X as he realized he missed "I have to be faster then this if I hope to catch him". Sigma appeared in front of X and punched him into a corner of the room.

"Come now X, is that any way to treat an old friend, well then, I guess I'll just have to teach you some manners" exclaimed Sigma as he took out a beam saber. He raised his saber into the air and swung it down at X but missed at the last second because X rolled out of the way.

"I may be slow Sigma, but I still have fight left in me" said X as he rolled to safety. X stood up again and fired another shot, but Sigma dodged again. "Persistent wretch, I will destroy you" snarled Sigma as he charged again. It seemed as though Sigma was going to win, when out of nowhere a green blade swooped in and blocked Sigma's blade.

"Not so fast Sigma, if you want to destroy X, you'll have to go through me first".

Zero stood blocking Sigma's path to X, Sigma gasped then jumped backward.

"What are you doing?" yelled Sigma "I was slashing at the sky and missed, what does it look like I'm doing?" replied Zero smugly.

"Zero, you remember me?" asked X surprised, Zero nodded and readied his sword.

"Yes, now, let's delete this virus" said Zero as he helped X up. Zero charged forward and slashed at Sigma, Sigma stepped back and clenched his wound. "Impossible, how can you be so fast?" asked Sigma "c'mon Sigma, you should know by now that I'm the fastest of the maverick hunters" replied Zero swinging his long hair around.

X charged up his mega buster again, "you ready Zero" he called, "you bet" replied the red reploid. Zero's sword grew to an immensely large size and X's buster began to gather more energy then it could handle. Both of them turned to Sigma and shouted "saber beam attack" as they combined their attacks into one explosion of power.

In a bright flash of light, Sigma had disappeared. "is he… gone?" asked Trigger watching from afar. "No" replied X and Zero at the same time "he's changing into his ultimate body". Just then a rumbling sound came from under the shrine. "RUN" shouted Zero "it's not safe here anymore, we don't know if we can beat him or not this time around, take the Bonnes and head back to the flutter, if worse comes to worse….. take off without us".

Trigger, Yuna, Sera, Gatz and Data agreed and fled back to the flutter with the Bonnes in hand. Zero and X stood ready to face whatever form Sigma was going to take. A few moments later a large, human-shaped robot appeared out of nowhere and turned toward X and Zero.

"You fools have dared to challenge me" began a voice that sounded like a deeper voiced Sigma "the punishment for such insolence is death". Sigma raised one of his rather large hands and swiped at the hunters. They jumped to dodge it then charged at the robot, Zero slashed at Sigma making a small cut in one of Sigma's legs and X blasted at him making tiny indentions all over the other leg.

"idiots" called Sigma "none can penetrate this indestructible body, this shrine shall be you're grave hunters, bwahahahahahahahaha". Sigma let loose a flurry of lasers from his eyes, but the hunters were to fast. Zero and X looked at each other and new that there was only one way to defeat him. They opened a communications link with the flutter.

"can everyone hear me?" asked X as he defended himself against Sigma, "loud and clear" replied Roll. "I know this may be hard to understand" began X "but I have to send myself back to the future and stay there until I can neutralize Sigma". Everyone gasped and Trigger began to weep. "X you cant go, you've helped me so much, showed me my past and helped my friends as well, we need you, I need you" he said as he cried. X laughed slightly. "Zero will help you from here on Trigger, I will stop Sigma, you need to fulfill you're destiny and stop him here in the past so that he wont destroy the future". X started his time machine and dragged Sigma into the portal with him, as he went he managed to utter one last sentence.

"Good bye… Megaman Trigger, the future is in you're hands….. good luck." The portal closed, and as it did, the only thought in Trigger's head was "will I ever see him again?"

The battle was over, but it felt as though nobody had won.


	11. A Reunion and a new challenge

Chapter 11

A reunion, and a new challenge

Sigma was defeated, the Bonnes had been rescued, but X was gone. As the flutter took off, Trigger sat in despair at the sudden loss of who he thought to be one of his best friends. The others tried to comfort him as best they could, but nothing worked. Zero approached Trigger in an attempt to cheer him up.

"If it makes you feel any better" he began, putting a hand on triggers shoulder "nothing that happened here today was you're fault, X chose to do what he thought was right for everyone else, as he always quoted from some writer "the needs of the many out way the needs of the few" he was just trying to do what was best".

Trigger looked at him as if he were crazy, but in his heart he knew what Zero said was true. "Zero" said Trigger "what is you're relation to X?", Zero chuckled "we've been best friends since, well, forever, why do you ask?". Trigger turned away "no reason" he responded. Trigger turned to Zero again "what was it you called yourselves back there, maverick hunters?" he asked curiously. "yeah" replied Zero as he leaned against the wall of Trigger's room.

"You see" he began "in the future, mavericks are everywhere, so, a special resistance was formed to protect humans and innocent life forms from Sigma and his mavericks. They are known as the maverick hunters, X and I are the best hunters on the force, units especially designed to fight against Sigma".

Zero continued with his explanation for a while, meanwhile with the Bonnes……

Tron stood watch over her brothers as they lie In the living room unconscious. The moment that Teasel opened his eyes, Tron rushed over to him. "Teasel, you're OK, I was so worried about you, and Bmb too". Teasel a large man in a green suit of armor with a hair due that could be mistaken for an Indian head dress" sat up and hugged his younger sister.

"Tron, is that really you?" asked Teasel as his eyes began to tear "I missed you so much sis, I'm glad you're OK". Tron smiled as she tuned to her other brother, Bomb was waking up as well. "Bomb" yelped Teasel as he and Tron moved toward their brother.

Bomb was the youngest of the Bonne family, but, he was the largest and had the ability to survive in any conditions as long as his head was intact. He wore yellow armor and usually spoke in baby talk which normally sounded like "baboo".

"Baboo" babbled Bomb as he hugged his siblings. "we're glad you're OK too Bomb" said Tron. For a few minutes, the Bonnes talked and exchanged stories about what happened. After a long conversation, the Bonne family felt reunited once again.

30 minutes later, in the cockpit.

Roll stood at the flutter's steering wheel while Yuna and Sera were working on something in their lab. Gatz stood ready to help Roll if he was needed and Barrel conversed with Matilda.. the Bonnes walked around the flutter, exploring every room.

When they went to talk to Trigger, they found Zero there with him.

"it, it, it's the guy who kidnapped us" shouted Teasel with his mouth agape, "what is he doing here?". Trigger rose from his bed and headed for the door "I think I'll let you guys talk this out" he said as he headed for the cockpit. The Bonnes stood in aw as Zero came over to them.

"Don't be so nervous guys" explained Zero as he leaned against the wall next to them.

"Maybe I should explain what happened" said Zero to the shocked Bonnes. They all sat down and Zero told them about his virus and about Sigma.

Meanwhile in the cockpit

Roll and Trigger were talking about Zero "I don't trust him Megaman" said Roll as she steered the flutter. "I thought you fixed him" replied Trigger curiously. "I never touched him, I brought him to the flutter and stepped out for a minute, when I came back, he was gone".

"I still feel as though I can trust him" replied Trigger now looking out the window, "I can't explain it, but his energy signature is different from when he attacked me".

Roll spoke in an unsure voice "well, if you say so". A few hours later, Yuna and Sera came out of their lab and went to the cockpit.

"Attention everyone" announced Sera "I would like to introduce you to someone".

Everyone turned to see a tall tan man with long green hair. "Geetz!" shouted Trigger arming his buster. "It's OK Trigger" halted Yuna "Geetz is on our side now, he obeys Sera remember? So if Sera is on our side, then Geetz is on our side".

"pleasure to see you again master Trigger, and you to my dear brother Gatz" said Geetz standing next to Sera. "likewise" replied Trigger and Gatz at the same time. Everyone talked for a few hours until a cloaked figure teleported into the room.

"meet me in the living room" he said as he vanished again. The group gasped, then, they gathered everyone in the living room. A few moments later the cloaked figure appeared.

"hello" he said in a low voice "allow me to introduce myself, my name is Bass and I am here to find my little brother, his name is, Zero". The group gasped and turned to Zero "what, I don't know him" he said folding his arms and pouting. "of course you don't" replied Bass "you're memory was wiped clean by Sigma's virus".

Zero lifted his hands and stared at them. "what do you mean? Who am i? what am i?".

Bass laughed "if you want to know the truth, come to the location of the elder system".

Bass disappeared and the room fell quiet. The next words spoken came from Yuna.

"let's go find Edin, and end this conflict once and for all".


	12. The Dr is in

Note from CW - Well, summer vacation is right around the corner thank god and obviously I'm excited. The bad news is, I won't have as much access to a computer as I would like, so, I might not be able to post very often. I will, however, try my hardest to finish this fanfic in the next two weeks, but if, for any reason, I cant, then I'll try to finish it before summers end. Thanks in advance for you're understanding and for you're reviews.

B.T.W. to punk rocker vinnie I would just like to say, that I do know that X is Trigger, this is just a crazy idea I came up with, so, don't nock it until you've read the whole thing. Thanks again for reviewing.

Now, on with the story

Chapter 12

The Dr. is in

As the flutter sped along with it's autopilot engaged, the group was making their preparations for the impending battle with Edin. Trigger and Zero trained in the gym. Sera, Yuna, Geetz and Gatz, were plotting coordinates to Edin's location. Roll, Tron and Data, were making improvements on weapons. Matilda and Barrel were making reservations at a hotel because they were not going to Edin. Teasel and Bomb were preparing their ship the gesstleshaft for travel.

After all preparations were complete, everyone said their final goodbyes to Matilda and Barrel, then boarded the two ships and set off toward their final battle.

"How exactly are we going to get into outer space Yuna?" asked Trigger curiously.

"leave that to me" replied Yuna letting out a little snicker as she took the wheel of the flutter. For about 5 hours, the flutter flew along with the gessleshaft right behind it.

When they finally landed, Yuna asked everyone to depart their ships and head for the big double doors to the north.

When they got there, Yuna went to the head of the group and approached the doors. "Identify you're rf1self" said the voice of a security system that sounded as though it was copying Gatz's voice. "This is mother unit Yuna, guardian of terra, and guests, let us in please". "Voice recognition confirmed, welcome back mistress Yuna" replied the security system as it opened the doors.

Everyone stepped inside, and the doors closed behind them. When the doors were shut, the lights came on to reveal a large factory where a shuttle was being built. "I knew the day would come that we would have to return to space, so, I prepared a shuttle just for the occasion" explained Yuna pointing to the shuttle/

The group stared in aw at the gigantic spaceship which stood before them. "Th.. this is incredible, when did you find the time to build all of this?" asked Trigger as he stared in amazement. "We've been working on it ever since we got back from Elysium" replied Sera in a tone of voice which seemed to imply that it should have come as no surprise.

"WOW" exclaimed Roll looking around in amazement. "let's all board the shutte" announced Yuna as she pushed a button which opened the shuttle door.

"Is the ship ready to fly?" asked Tron. "Of course" replied Yuna as she motioned for everyone to enter. The whole group went inside and seated themselves in random seats.

Tron and Roll almost started fighting to see who would sit next to Trigger, but Data beat them to it. When everyone was ready to go, Gatz started the launch sequence.

"Launch sequence initiated" began Geetz "factory roof open, thrusters to speed, 10 seconds to launch, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, lift off". The shuttle began to rumble as the engines ignited, Trigger and the group held tight to their chairs as they were lifted off the ground. After a few moments, the shuttle was off and they were on their way to Edin.

5 hours, 4 arguments, 3 meals, 2 u-turns and a card game later, the group had reached Edin. It floated in outer space, and was painted white with a red colored version of the Elysian mark on one side. It was gigantic, bigger in fact, then anything anyone had ever seen.

"Behold" said Yuna "the grand marvel that is Edin, the elder system". "It's huge" exclaimed Zero as he looked on with his mouth agape. The shuttle came to a landing in the Edin docking bay and the group departed from the ship. When the last person was out, the ship was locked in place and shut.

"Welcome to Edin" said a voice that came from nowhere, "so glad you could join me here". "Who are you? Show yourself" demanded Trigger as he prepared his buster gun.

"As you wish" said the voice. A partially bold man in a floating wheel chair emerged from the shadows.

"My name is Dr Wily, and I am… the caretaker of Edin". Everyone looked at hi shadily and then Gatz stepped forward. "How can you be a guardian of Edin, and not have the energy signature of an elder?" asked Gatz as he looked Wily straight in the eye. Sera, Yuna and Geetz all knew what was going to happen next.

"Well I….. um" Wily stuttered over his words as he tried to explain himself. "I knew it" began Gatz again "you're a fraud". Wily smirked and pushed a button on his chair. The chair grew to an immense size and changed into a gigantic fighting robot. "How clever you are" began Wily "I shall enjoy examining you're brains when I take you apart".

"Master Trigger" started Gatz preparing for battle "please run ahead, I will deal with this annoyance". He transformed into his battle form and faced Wily, then, Yuna jumped on his back. "You mean, WE"LL take care of this annoyance don't you?" said Yuna as she prepared for combat, Sera and Geetz did the same. "Very well mistress Yuna" said Gatz "let us destroy this imposter, master Trigger please go now".

As Yuna, Sera, Geetz and Gatz charged at Wily, the others ran ahead. Trigger could only look back one last time to see the battle. As he ran on he prayed for the safety of his friends and hoped that they would catch up to him soon.

The group continued on, knowing that the final battle was close at hand.


	13. The past will come back to haunt you

Chapter 13

The past will come back to haunt you

Trigger and company ran through Edin's many corridors as they searched for the central library. They twisted through many passageways, getting more and more lost with every turn. As they rounded another corner, Roll stopped running and stared at a passed door.

"Hey everyone look at this" she yelled getting everyone's attention. "What is it Roll" asked Trigger motioning for everyone to come back. They all looked at a door which read "passage to main chamber". Everyone looked at each other, "nice job Roll" said Trigger "but look what else it says". Trigger pointed to a sign under the first one which read "DANGER, security measures will attack anyone who is not an elder".

"Now what do we do?" asked Tron worriedly as she passed back and forth. "I guess we fight the security system" replied Zero as he reached for his sword. As everybody thaught of ideas, Data attempted his. "Priority command, code 01532, access to the elder system core requested by 1st class purifier model Megaman Trigger" the others stared at him, amazed by his knowledge of the system.

"What?" asked Data "I have to know this stuff so that I can help Megaman kiki". The satellite system spoke in a womanly tone of voice. "Priority command from Megaman Trigger has no authority within the bounds of the elder system, Trigger must get the approval of an elder unit to enter the core without having to overcome the safety protocols".

The group looked at each other in displeasure, "I guess we go with Zero's idea" said Roll preparing her tool box. "I don't think you should come with us Roll" said Trigger putting a hand on her shoulder, "I didn't come all this way just to turn back" replied Roll turning to meet Trigger's gaze. The group was agreed that they would all go in together. They opened the door and set off for the core.

Meanwhile, in the core.

"I see they decided to show up" said Bass to himself as he watched the group enter the core passage. "I think I'll send them a little welcome gift" he said as he pushed a blue button on a nearby console. The system began repeating a message that echoed all over Edin. "Retrieval of memory data belonging to bureaucratic model Megaman Juno was successful, revival to take place in 1 minute". Bass laughed as his plan was set into motion.

Back with the others.

The group trudged through the many hallways of the core section, defeating a few reverbots here and there. They finally reached a double door which led to a huge room, inside, they found an unexpected, and much unwanted surprise, Megaman Juno.

"Greetings Trigger" said Juno in his usual girly yet manly voice, "how nice it is to see you again". Trigger gasped with fright, "you, b.. but how?". Juno explained how his backup data was retrieved by the system at the command of Bass. "Now" started Juno "I must destroy you, in the name of the system, prepare yourself". Juno took on his combat stance and awaited Trigger to do the same.

"Megaman" began Tron "you go on ahead, I'll take care of him". Trigger shook his head, "you aren't strong enough on your own". Teasel and Bomb stood next to Tron "she wont be alone, we'll fight with her" exclaimed Teasel, "babooo" assured Bomb. Tron boarded her gustaff her combat robot and so did Teasel, Bomb just readied himself he usually fought without a robot anyway. "go on" said Tron "we can handle this". The others ran ahead as the battle between the Bonnes and Juno began.

15 minutes later.

Trigger, Roll, Zero and Data, walked down a long hallway that led to another set of double doors. "I wonder who's behind this one" said Trigger as he opened the door. On the other side, was something very strange. There stood a frog, a jellyfish, a t-rex, and a blob, all of them were mechanical.

"Are these friends of yours?" asked Zero, "they were the four guardians of the keys that unlocked the Elysian library" replied Trigger and Roll in unison. Zero reached for his sword, but was stopped by Trigger. "We'll take these guys" said Roll as she pulled out a blaster gun. "what about the core?" asked Zero, "we came here for you" replied Trigger "now, go find out about yourself".

As the battle started, Zero raced ahead toward a door which read "main core". He could hear the sounds of battle behind him, but new that it was too late to turn back.

His meeting with Bass was at hand, and soon, he would find out about his past and hopefully put an end to the system for Trigger, so that his goal would be realized as well.

"look out Bass" he thought to himself "here I come".


	14. The final charge, brother vs brother

Note from CW. Just to let you all know, this will be the longest chapter in the story. It will be filled with action scenes, so, grab a snack and enjoy

Now, on with the story.

Chapter 14

The final charge, brother vs. brother

Zero ran down the hallway with his goal in sight, as he approached the door, his heart began to race. When he opened the door, he ran into a large, computer filled room. It was empty, and looked as though it had been devoid of any life for thousands of years, yet, the computers were up and running. Suddenly, a dark vortex appeared in the center of the room and from deep inside of it's dark bowels, appeared Bass.

"Welcome my dear Zero" said Bass as he floated in mid air "so nice of you to come".

Zero looked at him in disgust, as though Bass had committed a murder. "I'm here" started Zero "now, it's time that you explained yourself". Bass grinned, "I suppose you deserve an explanation" he said in a soft tone of voice.

"It all started a long time ago" he began.

"Dr. Wily, a leading scientist in robotic technology, had gone rouge, and attempted to take over the world on several occasions. However, his plans were foiled at every turn by Megaman……".

Bass went on to explain that Wily created Bass, as a prototype version of Zero. He also explained how Zero was designed to work in cooperation with the Sigma virus.

"It's not true" said Zero as he fell to his knees in despair. "Oh, but it is" replied Bass menacingly. Zero, now moping, sat on the ground and stayed quiet. "What's wrong? Can't come to grips with the truth?" said bass as he laughed evilly. With that statement, Zero rose to his feet and stared at Bass with a look of utter determination.

"Even if it is the truth" started Zero as he reached for his sword, "it wont change who I am, who I have become, and if I have to destroy my own brother to prove that to Wily as well as the rest of the world" he readied his sword "then, I'm prepared to make that sacrifice, especially if my brother…… IS YOU!". Bass laughed "very well, have at you little brother".

if you know about .hack/sign, and you have the soundtrack, you may want to play the "key of twilight" song through the rest of this chapter

Meanwhile, with the Elysian team.

Yuna and Gatz flew around Wily's robot, trying to find an opening to attack. Sera and Geetz, were charging head on. "Yuna" yelled Sera from across the way, "I think we might have to use our true forms, and fuse with our servitors". Yuna nodded in agreement and jumped into the air with Sera. "Now" said Sera "feel the true power of the mother units". They both assumed their angel forms Sear red and Yuna blue and used their servants as what seemed to be crossbows that fired like machine guns.

"What in the world?" yelled Wily as he halted his robot to avoid colliding with the gigantic angels. The angels pointed their guns and fired at Wily, just barely missing because he dodged just in time. The robot pointed a large cannon at Sera and fired, but it missed because sera had moved the direction of the cannon away from her.

"Impossible" said Wily to himself "how can I defeat enemy's of such power?". Yuna and Sera approached him again "we can read you're feeble mind while in this form Wily" said Yuna as she readied for combat again. "The answer to you're question" Said Sera "you can't defeat us". The angels let loose all of their power and finally put an end to their enemy. They changed back to normal, then ran ahead to catch up to the others.

In the first room.

Tron grappled with Juno, trying to hold him long enough for Bomb to get in a good hit.

Teasel swooped in, and struck Juno in the head. "Not bad" said Juno as he threw Tron across the room, "try this on for size". Juno jumped into the air and slammed back down, this created a powerfull shockwave which sent the Bonnes hurdling in different directions.

"I think we need to try a different plan of attack" said Teasel as he and his family regrouped. The Bonnes whispered to each other then charged at Juno again.

"Foolish carbons" muttered Juno to himself as he prepare to launch a rocket. At the last moment, they all broke off and circled Juno. Confused, Juno chose Bomb as his target then fired. Bomb caught the rocket and hurled it right back. When Juno jumped to avoid it, Tron and Teasel fired their rockets, hitting Juno and destroying everything but his head.

"We did it" shouted Tron with glee "I knew we could". Just then, Juno's head rose off the ground, then, sprouted a new, much larger, body. "Congratulations" started Juno "you were nearly successful in terminating my life support systems, however, I will not allow myself to be terminated by such disoriented carbons such as yourselves".

"Who are you calling disoriented?" asked Tron nearly shouting her lungs out. "just because we're human, that does not mean that we are any less important". Juno giggled "what ever you say, carbon, now, prepare to DIE". Juno charged forth leaving a Tril of skid marks and destruction in his wake. As the battle progressed, the gustaffs were destroyed. The Bonnes were left defenseless.

A few moments later

"Halt you're actions Juno" came two familiar voices "you are to shut down and seace all actions". Juno automatically stopped and exploded. "Thanks for the help girls" said Tron thanking Sera and Yuna "now, let's go find Megaman". The all ran ahead, hoping to get to Trigger in time.

Meanwhile, in the next room.

Trigger was running around in circles with Roll close behind. The four guardians or the two guardians because they had destroyed two of them were standing in the middle of the room, blasting periodically at Trigger. As of now, only the t-rex and the blob were left.

"I'm not sure…. How much longer…. I can… hold out" panted Trigger as he dodged yet another blast from the t-rex robot. "Here Megaman" said Roll as she offered him an energy canteen "I think this will help". Trigger drank the bottle down and felt rejuvenated. "Thanks Roll" he said with much gratitude "any time" replied the mechanical genius.

Roll stopped for a moment and pointed a large gun at the t-rex, it let out a large rocket that blew the t-rex to pieces. "Three down, one to go" said Roll, "you shouldn't have done that Roll kiki" said Data as he rode on her shoulder. The blob was angry that all of it's companions had been destroyed, so, it decided to use it's full power.

"Look out" yelped Trigger, as he pushed Roll and Data out of the way. The blob had risen into the air, then, it splashed down thus scattering bits of poisonous particles all over the room. Roll was pushed aside, but Trigger took the full blast of the poison. At the last moment, when all hope seemed lost, the others showed up to save the day.

The Bonnes trashed the blob, while Yuna gave Trigger an antidote. After all was said and done, the group left the room and ran toward the final door.

While all of this was happening……

Zero and Bass charged full force at each other. Bass knocked Zero backward, and fired a round of laser shots at him. "Ahhhhhhhh" screamed Zero as the lasers collided with his armor. Zero shook off the damage, then, rose again. "You think I'm that easy to defeat do you?" exclaimed Zero, gritting his teeth "well, you're dead wrong". Zero charged again, this time hitting his mark. Bass was stricken in the arm and was sent flying back into a wall.

"Not bad" said Bass rising to his feet "but, you'll have to do better then that, if you hope to beat me". Bass flew up into the air, and let out an unbelievable number of shots which struck every inch of the room, and caused smoke to rise. Bass waited for the smoke to clear, thinking that Zero had been destroyed. Instead, he found that Zero was the only thing in the room that was still standing.

"Impossible" shouted Bass "how could you have survived that attack?". Zero smiled and held his Z-saber up high. "I just blocked it" said Zero with a glorious smile on his face.

Bass looked worried for a moment, the, he grinned and started laughing loudly.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet if I were you" explained Bass "I still have one more trick up my sleeve". Bass turned to a hidden doorway that had been exposed in the blast, and called out a name. "Terrible" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, a medium sized, scruffy, purple, robotic dog, emerged from the doorway and gave a shrieking howl.

Terrible jumped into the air and collided with Bass. Then, there was a bright light, followed by Bass's maniacal laughter. "Behold" yelled Bass as he floated in mid air again, "the true power of Bass and Terrible, we have become one being who's only purpose is to destroy you Zero".

"Incredible" gasped Zero "his power is off the charts, it's like he could be made of pure energy". "Now" began Bass "I will banish you, to the distant void of nonexistence".

Bass flew over to Zero with unfathomable speed, and attacked with what seemed to be one punch but was actually several hundred punches.

"gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Zero as the pain of one thousand deaths filled his body. Zero lay on the floor, now writhing in paine. Then, when all hope had seemed lost, a voice broke through that was like a life savor for Zero.

"That's enough Bass" began the voice "we will not let you harm Zero any more". Zero managed to look toward the direction where the voice was coming from, and there in the doorway stood Trigger and all of his friends. "Everyone" called Trigger "transfer you're energy to Zero, help him, and let him know that we're here for him".

The room suddenly filled with a bright light, and Zero suddenly filled with energy.

"I can feel it" said Zero out loud "I HAVE THE POWER". Zero let out a blast of energy that knocked Bass into a wall. "Now the score is even" said Zero readying himself for battle.

"You will pay for that you whelp" exclaimed Bass "I will obliterate you and you're pathetic friends, one by one". Both charged at each other with great speed. They collided in mid air and began punching, slashing and blasting at one another. After a few seconds, they separated and stood at separate ends of the room.

"inconceivable, how can he be as powerful as me?" asked Bass to himself. Then, while Bass was lost in thought, Zero took his saber, charged at Bass, then stabbed Bass right in his mechanical heart. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" yelled Bass as he fell to the ground "how…. could I…. lose… to you?".

Bass hit the ground and his eyes closed, once and for all.

With the battle over, Zero returned the energy to his friends, and kneeled down on the floor. Trigger ran over to him "are you alright Zero?" he asked as he helped Zero off the ground. "just a little winded that's all" replied the exhausted reploid. Just then, Bass's voice came over the intercom.

"Hello again Zero" started Bass "in case you're wondering, I set up this little program to activate in the event that I was defeated. This program, when activated, will cause Edin to self destruct". Yuna whispered to Sera "saves us some work". Bass continued with his explanation "this satellite will self destruct in 1 minute, so long little brother bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha".

The group looked at each other, then, took off running for the exit. They had only 1 minute to escape, or they would be destroyed.

Note from CW. Just a heads up, the next chapter just talks about what happens during and after their escape from Edin. Zero goes back to the future, bla bla bla. Anyway, you don't have to read it if you don't want to, but, you might miss something important. I'm just teasing, anyway, the next chapter is really for the more dedicated fans, so you're welcome to skip it.

Thanks for reading this far, and don't forget to review, and check out my later creations.

Later.


	15. Return to terra, Zero's goodbeye

Chapter 15

Return to terra, Zero's goodbye

The group ran through Edin's many hallways, searching for the way out. "Follow me" called Yuna "I marked the way out". They followed Yuna down a few hallways until, they found their ship docked by a big door. They all jumped in and buckled up.

"Hang on everyone" called Sera "here we go…….. lift off". The shuttle took off in a hurry, and sped away from Edin. As they sped away, they heard a loud explosion. They looked out the window, to see that Edin had finally been destroyed.

"Master" whispered Trigger to himself "it's over, you're wish has been granted". The entire group sat in the ship quietly, relishing their victory. The silence was soon broken by a crackling sound coming from Zero's chair.

"What's wrong Zero" asked Trigger as he stared. "I don't know" replied Zero "I guess it's time for me to go back, X must have dealt with Sigma already". Trigger took a deep breath "then, I guess this is good bye….. will I ever see you again, I mean it's because of you that the master's wish was granted and all". Zero took a spare Z-saber from his pocket and handed it to Trigger.

"What's this?" asked Trigger "it's one of my spare sabers" replied Zero "whenever you wield it you can think of me and X". Zero became more transparent and began to fade away "so long Trigger" whispered Zero "I'll see you in the future". With his last words spoken, Zero vanished into the breaches of time and space, returning to his own time.

A few days later……..

Life had returned to normal for Trigger and the gang. Trigger, Gatz and Geetz, were going on digs almost every day. Roll, Sera and Yuna, were inventing away in their lab. Of course, Roll took some time off to hang out with her mother and grandfather. Data spent a lot of time on the computer, trying to redesigned some of the old Elysian technology. The Bonnes had returned to their department store, with a little pirating on the side, though they promised never to attack Trigger again.

During his digs, Trigger faced many reverbots, and he took every one of them down with the Z-saber. He remembered his friends, every time he used it. For him, life was normal once more.

Meanwhile in the future……

X and Zero were walking down a corridor in the hunter base, all the while having a conversation. It almost seemed as though X were nagging Zero. "I just can't help but think that I pulled you away at a crucial moment Zero" nagged X continuously. "Don't worry" replied Zero "everything went fine, in fact, if they didn't know better……." he stopped and looked out the window.

"It's like I wasn't even there".

THE END


End file.
